Coin processing devices such as coin redemption machines allow users to exchange bulk coins deposits for another form of currency such as currency bills, a receipt that can be applied toward future purchases, or credited to an account. Typically, coin redemption machines are disposed in public locations such as in a retail store or bank. As such, there exists a need to house coins processed by the coin processing machines in a secure environment.